hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
God Enel
"People do not fear God. Fear itself is God."-Enel's opinion about God Enel is a member of the Seven Samurai. He is also the current holder of the title, "God". Appearance: Enel is a tall, muscular man who has white/blond hair which was, in ancient South American civilisations, considered godly. His hair is covered by a simple white bandana. He is dressed in a very luxurious manner, to emphasise his "godliness": he wears loose, orange pants with a black pattern on them, and around his waist there is a blue, flowing sash, holding up a light-blue veil. He wears gold bracelets on both his arms and legs, diamond shaped gold earrings at the end of his extra-long ears, and two little gold rings around his bigger toes. Enel prefers to go barefoot. He always carries a gold staff with him which he sometimes uses in battle.By using his lightning powers, Enel can transform into a gigantic Raijin looking thunder god made of pure electricity.His nose has many lines running horizontally across it. His ear lobes are extremely long, ending up to his torso. He also holds four large Tomoe drums attached via a large ring to his back. Personality: Enel thinks of himself as an invincible god - quite literally. He believes that he is a divine and immortal being, with the authority to do, take or destroy whatever he pleases and is capable of doing anything. As the result, he appears fearless, childish, arrogant and without a care in the world. Enel holds no regard for other lives except his own, and has no moral qualms about killing thousands - instead he sees it as his godly duty, and laughs maniacally as he sends worlds to their doom. He is, in short, a sociopath and insane. His lifestyle is relaxed and hedonistic, and when not attending to his "godly duties", he spends his time sleeping or eating in his residence, being waited on hand and foot by beautiful women. This attitude carries over to his battles, where he's hardly serious and barely annoyed - instead he's relaxed, and enjoys himself by effortlessly absorbing attacks, and humiliating his opponents. In his fight against Ariana, he even went to sleep in the middle of the fight, in order to prove his immortality. Sometimes, against an annoying opponent like Elle, rather than shocking them he simply bludgeons them with his staff. When Enel gets into a situation where he does not prevail, he is always very shocked. His power and mantra ability made his God-complex completely legitimate. Nevertheless, he also gives someone recognition. He was impressed with Elle's knowledge of the golden city and he told IceBite that he was very courageous when he met him. Enel laughs with a stressed "ya" at the beginning of his laugh (i.e. "Yaaa ha ha ha ha ha!"). Enel's favorite fruit is apples. Going along with this, Enel taunts by eating an apple. Abilities: Enel has a great knowledge and awareness of objects that many people would usually not have, partly due to studying the ruins of the Upper Yard. This awareness allows him to keep these items for himself believing he is truly worthy of them. He is also very perceptive and has an amazing deductive ability, quickly seeing through Nico Robin's deception and concluding that the Golden Bell was not in the Upper Yard but beyond it. Enel also possesses incredible physical strength and is usually portrayed as very acrobatic, often doing backflips with one hand, and has an above-average endurance, shrugging off most attacks. Enel had also stomped Sennes to the ground with his foot, and the ground shook as a result. Sennes commented about his strength being monstrous afterwards in sheer surprise and terror. Despite his confidence, Enel’s prediction that the "survival game" will end with himself and four others turned out to be false. Enel appears to possess a vast knowledge of mechanics and technology, as well. He personally designed his flying ark, Maxim, and knows its inner workings inside and out. If any damage is done to the inside, he is able to repair it. He was even able to design a storm cloud production system, an electrical power system. In addition, he has some awareness of the meteorological functions of the sky. Also he has extensive knowledge on the multitude of technique scrolls scattered across the Sky Islands. He demonstrates rather skillful and complex manipulative skills, utilising the tension between the plains of existance from the previous 400.000.000 years of bloodshed to incite chaos and war, decimating numerous factions in the process and leaving little competition in his expeditions into the Upper Yard and his eventual discovery of the Golden Bell. As a result of his extensive studying of the Upper Yard's ruins, Enel also has a deep understanding of the history behind the origins and politics behind the 400.000.000 year old conflict, demonstrating that he is fully willing to extend his knowledge and information for personal goals. He also manages to outwit Nico Robin, who is one of the most intelligent people out there, and a very skillful manipulator in her own right. As a God of Skypiea, Enel had full control of it. Enel took this title too seriously, matching some of the "all powerful" and "omniscient" traits. Elemental Powers: Enel uses a variety of lightning based attacks by striking the drums on his back, which are nearly all named after thunder gods from various cultures. When amplified by his ship, they were shown to easily destroy a continent. It also gives him the ability to restart his heart after being killed, as long as he does not have any fatal wounds that could bypass his powers, as well as increase his mantra to omnipotent levels. To top it off, his attacks are as fast as a lightning bolt (which move at 62,586 meters per second) causing his attacks to be very hard to avoid. Because of these abilities, he is like the other Samurai regarded as "invincible". He does not need to breathe, and can survive outside of the atmosphere. However, his electricity-based powers have no effect on certain substances such as rubber, for obvious reasons.The temperature of lightning is five times hotter than the surface of the sun and has over 1 billion volts. This means, that if Enel can produce 200,000,000,000 volts, he can create temperatures of over 6,000,000°C. However, sometimes this is not enough to completely burn something that conducts electricity for the fact that most of Enel's attacks make electricity flow through a conductor for a very short amount of time but it can still produce some burns, internal damage or even death. The only attack that can completely burn a conductor is El Thor, because that attack lasts more than five seconds, as seen when Sennes fought Enel he melted a pure rock wall and he was not even using 60,000,000 volts. Mantra: Enel has the ability known as "Mantra". His this ability is further enhanced by his powers, making him virtually omniscient of the thoughts and actions around him. With enough skill, he can use this to predict an opponent's moves shortly before they make them, thereby making the attack that much easier to evade. This prediction appears to the user as an image or brief "premonition" of what the opponent will do in the user's mind's eye, and the damage the user will take if the attack actually "hits". Though the power allows the user to predict most attacks, it can be circumvented by various means. With his control over lightning and electricity, Enel can pick up electromagnetic waves, allowing him to overhear conversations and everything around him: this extended the range of his Mantra to cover roughly all of planet Earth. By comparison, most of other user of the Mantra could only keep track of people nearby. It cannot predict inherently random attacks, as Mihawk managed to bypass Enel's Mantra by bouncing his strikes off a nearby wall, to prevent himself and thus Enel from knowing where they would land. It also does not make the user any faster than normal, so the user's ability to dodge is dependent on their speed. Even Enel himself admits that Mantra is not perfect. Weapon: Enel wields a golden staff and is adept at using it, giving powerful hits to his opponents with it. Enel basically uses it to bludgeon his opponents that he deems not worthy of dying by his electrical powers. He also used it extensively against Sennes, when all electrical based attacks failed. He changed it into a trident in order to spear the powerful force user, as well as using the electricity to superheat the weapon in order to increase the damage inflicted. Gallery: Enel on Throne.png|Enel on his throne Category:Seven Samurai Category:Gallifreyians